With the increase in different types of devices communicating over networks to servers and other computing devices, usage of 3GPP LTE systems has increased. In particular, as the number and complexity of UEs has grown, users have demanded extended functionality and enhanced and varied services and applications such as telephony, messaging services and video streaming among others. However, next generation systems may be targeted to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance constraints driven by the different services and applications. To address vastly diverse requirements, the next generation technology may evolve based on 3GPP LTE-Advanced with additional potential new Radio Access Technologies (RATs).
Among the numerous issues involved in designing 4 and 5G LTE systems is enabling synchronization of UEs with the network. To this end, with the increase in the types of UEs accessing network resources and for various purposes, it may be desirable to provide flexibility for synchronization signals in next generation networks.